Wilbur Wright
Wilbur Wright battled the Mario Bros (Mario and Luigi) with his brother Orville Wright in Epic Rap Battles of History 18. He was played by Rhett McLaughlin. Information on the Rapper Wilbur Wright (April 16, 1867 - May 30, 1912) and his brother, Orville, are famous for making the first airplane, named, "Flyer". They successfully flew it on December 17, 1903 at Kitty Hawk, North Carolina. ERBoH Bio Salutations, this is the official bio of The Wright Brothers. I am Wilbur and this is my brother Orville. We are the first men to successfully have a controlled flight in the sky, isn't that right, Orville? Yes, it is Wilbur! Excellent Orville. Hooray Wilbur! We're from Ohio, but this exciting event happened on December 17th, 1903 in the town of Kittyhawk, North Carolina. What a wondrous day, Orville! It surely was Wilbur! Then, after that we continued to build and tweak until we had created The The Wright Flyer III which I, Wilbur, flew for 24 miles in 39 minutes 23 seconds, while Orville stayed on the ground and watched. That's correct Wilbur. Thank you, Orville! Pardon me Wilbur, but when will it be my turn to fly? Orville, you're a better watcher than a flyer. No, Wilbur, mommy says I should get to fly too! Orville, the planes cannot support the weight of two men and I called pilot! But, Wilbur, I'm the one that got us into the bicycle business which made us think about the mechanics of flight. Shut up, Orville! No, YOU shut up, Wilbur! Excuse us, we tend to get carried away. The point is, we are both the first men of flight, right Orville? I said shut up, Wilbur! Lyrics (Wilbur in bold) Verse 1: Wilbur & Orville: We're the Wright Brothers and there can't be no other We don't wanna cause trouble. Are you looking for your lover? Orville: Cause your princess is in our castle now! Wilbur: Yeah she's gone Orville: We stayed up all night Wilbur: Playing Donkey Kong Orville: Before us, people only used to fly in balloons Wilbur: You think we're scared of two idiots addicted to shrooms? Orville: You shoulda, woulda, coulda come to lose an extra life Wilbur: So just dudda dudda dudda Wilbur & Orville: Back down in your pipe! Verse 2: Orville: We don't need to fight Wilbur: We're the fathers of flight, representing North Carolina Wilbur & Orville: Aiiiiight! Wilbur: We'll be pressing all your buttons like we're the controller Orville: Conquer every level of your 2D scroller Wilbur: You talk a lot of trash, but let me tell you something Orville: We're gonna beat you so fast Wilbur & Orville: It's like we're holding down the B button Trivia * On Rhett and Link's show "Good Mythical Morning", Rhett talked about using a prosthetic face, inspired by the scene in The Avengers after the credits, as neither Wright brother had a beard. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 2 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 18 Category:Rhett McLaughlin